


Hit by accident

by Yuulina_vre



Series: I Love you no matter what [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidents, Concussions, F/M, Head Injury, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulina_vre/pseuds/Yuulina_vre
Summary: When James moves in with Logan it's not working like they had planned.





	Hit by accident

Logan was up before his alarm could even think of waking him up. He was thrilled. Finally, it was the day. Logan and James talked for weeks about James moving in with him and today would be the day. The last few weeks were filled with work, classes, studying and work but Logan somehow managed to clean up his apartment and to free some space for James stuff he would bring with him. He didn’t have much to bring, because he lived in a dorm room but it was enough to make Logan worry that he would not have enough space for all his books and his merchandise to some games and series or movies. Logan had helped James to pack his stuff and that, pared with all the things he had done, left him without any break or free time. He even wasn’t able to get more than four hours of sleep per day, so he felt exhausted and tired. But all this would end today. So yeah, he was thrilled and relieved.  
First thing today he has to write his last exam, then go to work for a six-hour shift and last thing, move James’ boxes from his dorm room to Logan’s’ apartment. Easy thing and hopefully they were finished by 3 pm, so they could go out for dinner. But there was this bothering feeling that something will not work out like it’s supposed to be. That something terrible will happen. Logan stared on the ceiling until his alarm blared through the room.  
He got up and shot James a quick massage.

Logan: Meet you at 4 pm at my place. Truck is at one pm at your place. Your roommate is taking the key so don’t forget to give it to him.  
Oh! And you have to bring your stuff alone to the truck. I can’t make it in time.  
Sorry :/

James ♛: Kaykay. But Elias is helping, right?

Logan: Yes. Should be there at one, too. He brings Evelyn as well. She made some sandwiches. Make sure you have some Coffee for him :)

James ♛: Got it! Love you <3

Logan: Love u 2. See you later :*

Before Logan could worry more than was good for him he walked into his bathroom, took a quick shower, brushed his teeth and got dressed. He pulls his hair into a bun and made a beeline to the kitchen to grab some cereals and a cup of coffee. He eats a quick breakfast and then grabs his bag. He rushes out of his apartment. Before moving James stuff he has on class, which- thank god- was a group work today, so he could leave early, and then he had to go to work for an extra shift. He should be home at 4 pm when James and Elias arrive with the truck, so they could move it all upstairs.  
While he was in class he got several massages from Elias and James that everything is going well, and they would be finished by 3 o’clock. They would take a late lunch break and then get moving to his place. Elias was Logan’s best friend. They knew each other since kindergarten. That’s why he’s always there for any problem that includes Logan. So he suggested that he helped James move in with Logan and as soon as they said that they would appreciate it, Elias managed to drag his girlfriend in as well.  
In the middle of his shift Logan had a bad feeling. He couldn’t pin point what it was. It was the same strange feeling like this morning and it made him uneasy. He just wanted to get that day over without accidents or difficulties. As soon as his shift was over he rushed into the break room got changed and was out of the door before his coworker could even manage to wish him a good day. He left the bar and was now almost running the 20-minute way back to his student apartment. Just as he arrived he saw James jump out of the truck. Evelyn parked her car behind it, and she and Elias got out as well. “Hey, Lo!” James waved hyperactive at him which made him laugh. He took in some deep breath and walked over to his boyfriend. “Hey, yourself.” James Jumped at him and kissed him on the lips. “Okay, I got it. You’re exited. But if you break my back now I can’t help. So, down with you. You’re heavy.”  
You’re mean.” James jumped down again and slapped him lightly against his chest.  
“Shall we?” Elias came up to him and ruffled his hair. He was a little taller than Logan, and he used it to mock him every time they see each other. “Yeah.”  
“Oh wait. Before we start let me introduce you. Evelyn, that’s my best friend, Logan. Logan, Evelyn.” Elias waved his hand between the two. They shook their hand and introduced themselves but after a few minutes James got impatient and shoved Logan to the back of their Truck. “James, you’re worse than Mayleen.” Evelyn laughs and Elias gave him a chuckle. Both boys stopped and looked Confused. “Who’s Mayleen?” James laid his head to the said. If Logan would have to make a reference to an animal he would say that the redhead looked exactly like a puppy. Evelyn walked up to the two men. “She’s my four year old daughter. She can wait hours unless it has something to do with toys or Elias. Then she’s worse than you. I got a babysitter for her today, but I have to pick her up in forty-five minutes. Is it okay if I bring her back with me? I also go and by some dinner.”  
“Sure, if dinner is involved.” Logan winked at her and they laughed. Then they made their way to the back. While Logan opened the door for the stairwell and his apartment, Elias and James grabbed some crates and followed him. Evelyn use her time to go through some massages on her mobile and watch over everything.  
The next thirty minutes went well neither of them fell or managed to get hurt while carrying James Furniture he brought with him. They were all down by the truck Logan talked to Evelyn about the food and Elias got a call from his mom, so he decided to take a break. Except from James. He wanted to get ready, so he could cuddle with Logan on the couch and make a little party with his friends to celebrate that they were finished. Nobody saw him walking back into the back of the truck. Suddenly there was a loud crash and everybody jerked away from the car. “What was that?” Elias came up to Evelyn and Logan, but nobody knew anything. “James did you- James? Where are you?” They looked around, but he was nowhere to be seen, and they got no answer so Logan called a little louder. Then they heard a groan. It was a brief second in which everybody looked at the others before Logan moved. He jumped right into the truck and stopped shocked. James sat on the ground. Around him were some boxes which fell from one of the towers they had built with them. James held his head and Logan could see some blood on his face. “James? Hey. Let me see.” He shoved the hand away and winced. “Okay. What should I- Ah here, press that on it.” Logan striped his shirt over his head and gave it to James. Elias came up behind him. “Fuck. Evelyn? Can you come please? I think we could use your help.”  
“What is it?” She climbed up behind Elias but stopped as her eyes fell on James. “Oh. Okay. Get me some room you two.” She walked past Elias and knelt beside Logan who shuffled a little to the right. She laid her hand under James chin and lifted his head up, so she could see his eyes. Then she grabbed her mobile from her pocked, switch on the flashlight and directed it at James eyes. “What are you doing?” Logan looked like he would punch her, but she just smiled at him. “I’m a nurse. I know what I do. Hmmm... Could be a concussion. You should some get a closer look at that. And I think that the cut on his head needs some stitches. That’s a lot of blood.” James looked at Logan and tears welled up in his eyes, and he started sobbing. Then he started to whisper. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry Logan. Please don’t be mad at me. I didn’t do it on purpose. I’M sorry.” Logan was frozen to his place. He just stared at his boyfriend and Evelyn nudged him with her hand and gave a look to James. Logan shook his and crouched as near as he could get to James and wrapped his arms around him. “Hey, I’m not mad. It’s okay. You’ll be okay.”  
“Please don’t be mad. I’m sorry. I’ll be good.”  
“I not mad at you, James. It’s okay.” Logan ignored the shocked looks from Elias and Evelyn and placed a gentle kiss on James uninjured right temple. “It’s okay. Can you calm down a bit? I got you to ER, and they look at you okay?” James shook his head. “I’m sorry. I- I finish that. I’ll promise. I can still do it. Don’t be mad.” His sobs wrecked his whole body but before Logan could say something else Evelyn spoke up. She laid a gentle hand on James, which still held Logan’s shirt at his temple. She smiled friendly at him and strokes his hand lightly. “Hey, James. Can you look at me?” James took a shy look at her and leaned a little more at Logan. “It’s Okay. You can’t work like this. You have to go and see a doctor so you can get better okay? Elias and I will bring your stuff upstairs and when you come back, we eat some dinner, and we can play some card. I’m sure Mayleen would love to play with you for a while. Sounds good?”  
“But...” Evelyn got over to stroke his hair gentle. “It’s okay. We’ll manage that. You did well until now. Now go with Logan and get you fixed up.” James just looked at her and then nods barely noticeable. “Okay, Baby. Up with you.” Logan placed another gentle kiss on his cheek and helped him to stand up. He guided him out of the truck and with Elias help they placed him into Logan’s car. “Are you two sure you can manage that alone? We have the Truck until tomorrow.”  
“We’ll manage Logan. Get him fixed up. I call my babysitter so that I can pick up Mayleen later.”  
“It will be okay.” Elias gave him a gentle slap on the shoulder. Logan nods and lets a worried gaze wander over the truck over to his door, to his friends and then to his still crying boyfriend in his car. Then he sighs, thanks the two and got in the car himself. He saw the couple watch them until they couldn’t see him anymore. Then he took James hand in his and placed a kiss on it while he drove to the nearest hospital.  


___________________________________

Logan and James sat on their sofa and were tired. Evelyn sat next Elias on some blankets. She held her daughter in her lap. She was asleep a while now. James shifted his head, so he could lay on Logan’s shoulder. They spent four hours in ER. Thy diagnosed a discussion like Evelyn said. It was a mild one, so he was allowed to sleep but Logan had to wake him every hour to make sure he was okay. Like Evelyn promised she got some pizza for dinner. But James barely ate something. Logan instead finished a whole pizza by himself. “’M sorry.” They all look up to James. “Why are you sorry?”  
“For causing trouble...” Evelyn smiled at him. “It’s okay James. It just took some more time than we thought. We just have to unpack tomorrow but that’s okay. At least the truck is empty.” James managed a small smile, and then he shifted, so he laid with his head on Logan’s lap. He closed his eyes and was asleep in no time. While he drank some beer and ate the last bits of pizza they were all silent. Logan combed his fingers through James hair as Elias Spoke. “Logan, we... How do I say that? We would like to ask you a question.” Elias looked a little uncomfortable at his friend. “You don’t have to answer, of course. Not if you don’t like to.”  
“You want to know why he begged me not to be mad, right?” Elias and Evelyn both nodded and looked down on their laps. “Well” Logan sighed and looked up at his friends. “James was a good kid from what I heard from his mother, but he was not really lucky with the guys in his life. His first boyfriend used him. He just had him as an alibi to fuck others but to not get bothered from boy who liked him back. So James found out eventually and was really sad after that. I took me nearly a month to get him back to social interaction after that. We were sixteen at that time. His second boyfriend was a bit nicer. He just told him that he needed somebody in his life who would cope with his broken family. James got his from that father of his ‘boyfriend’ and went to ER one night. He got a concussion and a few broken ribs, so I convinced him to break up with him. He did but that guy got really mad and shouted at him a whole hour. I think that left some scars on him. Then there was this guy before me. I knew him as well and I Thought James was really lucky to have him. But then I heard rumors about him. That he’s an alcoholic who used to get aggressive at everything that pissed him off. I don’t really know what he did to James but since then he used to beg to not be mad at little mistakes, like letting a cup shatter, burning the eggs or just to forget to make the bad and ventilate the room. I’m not going to ask him about that time, because I know he’s not ready to talk about it.” Logan stopped for a brief moment to stroke through James hair at his back of his neck, which made the red haired man sigh. ”After that it took a few months for us to realize that we loved each other more than just like a brother and best friend. I managed to get to him, so he stopped to beg, but sometimes this habit got his back. And that’s totally okay. We both know that neither of us would get really mad and hurt the other on purpose. But we have to remind us on some occasions. Logan’s gaze had wandered between the couple in front of him and James at his lap. He looked up again and saw Evelyn and Elias nod at him.  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t know that he had experienced something like that.” He looked at Evelyn with surprise. “It’s okay. How could you have known? I don’t even know everything about it myself. Just don’t ask him about it, if he doesn’t seem ready to talk. That could trigger something I’d rather not experience again.” They both nodded. Silence was in the room. Just James light snores and Mayleens breathing were to be heard. Then Logan directed his gaze at Evelyn. “How did you know to calm him down? Most people start to get impatient on him or start to yell. It’s quite the opposite of what he needs.”  
“Oh. That’s easy to explain. I had a lot of patients with PTSD at my last workplace, so I know it’s important to talk with a calm voice and be nice. I figured it wouldn’t be different with James, because he seemed to have the same symptoms as them. Somehow I could not help it as to talk with him like I do with Mayleen when she’s scared. They’re quite familiar in their behavior.”  
“They even both suck on their thumbs.” Elias looked down at Mayleen and started laughing. Logan looked down at James and laughed as well while removing his thumb from his face. “Yeah. I think they will get along very well.” Logan smiles and started combing James hair again.


End file.
